User blog:JoshuaJSlone/What's next for release pages
Easy to miss, but on creating the Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne / Tamerai Summer Time page my edit note was "And that's it! This is the last of all the Genericode pages I have, at least for now." A few years ago when I was initially making these multi-language pages that's about as far as I got into the present before activity on the other languages slowed down enough that I lost interest. Well, at least for now my interest is revived, so I'm going back into making new ones. Just thought I'd say a bit on the what and how in case anyone was interested. My inclination right now is to do more short-lived acts. Simply, it's more satisfying and less stressful to be able to do 3 pages and say "Phew, I've got the entire discography of Miyoshi Chintasu!" than to say "Oh my god, I still have 80 more Morning Musume pages to work on!" But I'm not doing this in a vacuum, so if you have any requests I'll certainly take them into consideration. Once I've decided what I'm doing, I'll take a pass at the pages on the English wiki to see that they're in good shape. Like these Miyoshi Chinatsu pages, I went through and made the cover image names match to what's become our standard, made sure all the lyrics links were there that should be, added some more song credits that had recently become available, made a template for the bottom of the page (so, so tiny for her output), things like that. Next, I work on making a page in Genericode. Usually for an artist or group I'll make a blank that's specific for the common needs of their releases. Like in this case the artist would always be "Miyoshi Chinatsu", and I could feel safe to delete anything about secondary covers or Event Vs because there weren't any. Then into this blank form I can paste in the necessary information, discover if there are words or phrases that need added to the list of words for translation (like in this case a credit for "electric bass" was new), and so on. I used the Danish output for testing since it's the one I've been spending the most time on recently. Once a set of pages are in pretty good shape, I can then move onto processing them for the other languages. For the European languages this is very simple as long as the previous paragraph went well, since it will mostly be copying and pasting. The Japanese pages are more work since they can't just use Genericode--all the stuff like track lists, artist names won't make sense to have in romaji like everywhere else. However, this is somewhat countered by me keeping the Japanese pages even simpler. Like, I don't try to do the extended credits, just the Lyrics/Composition/Arrangement ones. Then it's done and the process can begin again. Right now I'm in the middle of Miyoshi Chinatsu stuff. A few days ago I finished the pages in Danish, but haven't had a chance to do the other Euro languages yet. Kategori:Blog posts